


What's the Harm

by JediDiplomat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin makes gift for his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Harm

Loop. Twist. Drizzle. Blow.

Wait. Blow Again.

Cut. Cap. Squish. Grin. Knot.

Anakin hunched over the small spheres in front of him. He needed to make it just right. He couldn't afford any mistakes. He didn't have the money to replace them if he screwed up. Plus he couldn't give it as a gift if it wasn't absolutely perfect. At least he managed to start the necklace right. The bead cap was on the double strand of thread. Gently he strung the first of the beads. The black luminous bead caught on the needle's eye, but with a slight tug slid onto the line. Now came the hard part. Glaring at the block of wood with the thin piece of metal protruding from the top of it he muttered, "This better work."

He looped the double strand of thread over the piece of metal and then made an overhand knot. The metal kept the knot from closing completely. Anakin tugged the knot up next to the black bead, and using a bit of the Force to keep the knot from closing slid the strands off the metal and snugged the knot against the bead. There was a sigh and the boy rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension that had settled there. "One down, fifty to go."

String. Loop. Knot. String. Loop. Knot. String. String.

"Dammit." The youth glared at the two beads sitting next to each other without the protective knot between them. This wasn't at all easy. Not like Tirana had assured him. Maybe it was only easy if you had spent your entire life in the Temple. Or maybe it was easy when you weren't doing it in the middle of the night, with only a small study lamp to see by and three roommates noisily sleeping around you.

At least this was an easy mistake to fix. He just had to unstring the last bead and then make the knot. Of course that meant he had to rethread the needle afterwards and even with the Force that was no simple feat. It was still hard to thread, although he using a special needle with a collapsible eye. He simply couldn't manage to line up the thread and the eye. They looked lined up to him but when he tried to slide the needle down the thread there was no thread to slide.

There was one other thing he could do, but it would take coordination and maybe just a bit of the Force. He wondered briefly what Obi-Wan would say about him using the Force to make his project. Probably that it was a frivolous use of the Force and if he couldn't do it with his own two hands he shouldn't do it. The Force is a guide, not a tool. Anakin shook his head. What Obi-Wan didn't know, wouldn't hurt either of them. Besides, he had to finish this by tomorrow.

Sliding the last bead back slightly he looped the string around the metal and proceeded to make his knot, careful to keep the knot between the two beads. If the knot slipped and went to the other side of the beads, he'd have to start all over. Which he didn't have time to do.

Knot. String. Loop. Knot. String. Loop. Knot.

Anakin sighed. Almost done. He just had to string the bead cap, knot it into place and drizzle the glue on the knot. From there he could add the simple toggle clasp he had bought along with the beads. Eyeing the clasp, he frowned. The shopkeeper had assured him that it was the best clasp for the beads he was using. It wouldn't fall off and wasn't glitzy. Which was important. He wanted it to be understated. Classy, elegant. Like the person he was giving it to.

Attaching the bead cap, he grinned. He couldn't help it. It was by far his favorite part of the entire process. Squeezing the two sides together until they couldn't move. There was something...powerful in that action. Powerful in a way that being a Jedi didn't allow him to be. A mental yank brought his attention back to the here and now where it belonged.

A quick twist from the pliers and half the clasp was on. A second twist and it was finished. "Finally," he breathed. Looking at the clasp, he tried to understand how it came together. There was a circle with a bar through the middle of it. The other half of the clasp was just a split ring. The shopkeeper had showed him how it worked, and it had seemed simple then, but now he wasn't so sure.

Maybe he should just lie down for a little while and then he'd figure it out.

Snore. Yawn. Sigh.

Anakin blinked and glanced over at the clock on his wall. Diving out of bed, he glared at his roommates who snickered. "Please don't let me be too late," he mumbled as he frantically searched for the gift.

They ignored him.

Snatching up the necklace, Anakin raced through the halls of the Temple, grateful that he'd slept in his clothes. He had to catch the transport before it left. No doubt Obi-Wan would rebuke him for his behavior, but the young padawan didn't care. Some things were more important than a lecture on the proper ways to hurry through the halls.

He skidded to a stop when he reached the landing pad. Gasping, he made his way to the transport and the small group standing in front of it.

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as he stepped over to Anakin and looked him over.

"I made you this," Anakin burst out before Obi-Wan could scold him on his appearance. He held out the necklace of black pearls to the Jedi Master. "The pearls are supposed to have magic powers. It'll protect you. So that you'll come back. Not like Master Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan stared at the strand before slowly taking it from his apprentice. "Thank you." Silently, he fastened it around his neck. The beads fell across his collarbone, visible to everyone.

"Um...you could wear them under your tunics. I know that men usually don't, well, wear them." Anakin said, suddenly shy as it dawned on him that they weren't alone.

A half smile spread across Obi-Wan face but he made no move to tuck the precious beads out of sight. "I'll be back soon, Padawan. Take care and mind Master Koon," he reached out and ruffled the spikes of hair before going back to the small group of Jedi waiting for him.

Anakin nodded and watched as the small ship launched without him. Obi-Wan would be back.


End file.
